


I'd give anything

by Kingrey



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/pseuds/Kingrey
Summary: He turned to his partner at the same time the blond stumbled clumsily toward him, an awful dark spot on his shirt spreading too quickly. Jack let his gun fall as he rushed toward his partner, his kid, Mac - raising his arms just in time to catch him crumbling.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	I'd give anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was for the prompt "Please, please, wake up. I can't do this without you." so it's kinda gratuitous whump but I enjoyed writing it 😂 I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Ah and there's no specific timeline but I just... ignore season 3 and 4 in this lol

Having Mac as a partner meant that Jack was used to things exploding for no particular reasons even if, of course, it was better when his partner was the one making things explode. Anyway, he didn't panic when an explosion made Mac and him scramble for opposite hiding places; he didn't panic when someone shot at them, and he had to shoot back blindly, cursing all the way through; he didn't panic when Mac didn't whip up a miracle before Jack had managed to take care of things, and was even a little smug to have been faster. Jack might playfully act as if things were out of control, but he knew how to keep his cool no matter the situation.

"Jack?" Mac asked, his voice frail and fibble, so unlike himself that Jack knew immediately something was wrong.

He turned to his partner at the same time the blond stumbled clumsily toward him, an awful dark spot on his shirt spreading too quickly. Jack let his gun fall as he rushed toward his partner, his kid, _Mac_ \- raising his arms just in time to catch him crumbling.

That was when Jack panicked.

His hands grabbed the folds of Mac's shirt, trying to keep him forcefully on his feet for some time longer as Jack's brain scrambled to accept this new reality - everything had been okay, and now it wasn't, and there was something warm and liquid staining his shirt and his pants and Mac was moaning in pain and-

"No," Jack exhaled shakily, brain finally snapping to attention. "No, no, no, don't do this."

Mac's limp body was sliding further in his arms and Jack finally realised he needed to lay him down. It was awkward, terrifying really, his partner's heavy and unresponsive body difficult to manoeuvre - and then Mac yelled out in pain when Jack helped him on his back, trashing too weakly to do damage to anything else than Jack's heart.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, trying to sooth the kid as he put his bloody hands over the wound. "I'm sorry," he repeated, tears in his eyes as he pressed down, drawing a scream that pierced right through his soul.

Mac's eyes were glassy and barely open when Jack called Matty, requesting harshly for backup while he threw his entire weight to try and staunch the bleeding. He wasn't screaming anymore, only feebly moaning when Jack took his pulse, and understood just how dire the situation was.

"Jack," Mac coughed, blood tainting his lips as the pain made him see stars, until it became too much and his head lolled to the side.

"Oh no you don't," Jack exclaimed, putting one of his bloody hand on Mac's too pale cheek, trying to rouse him. "Mac, you've got to stay with me," he insisted, when the kid finally opened his unfocused eyes again.

"Jack," he called again, fear permeating his tone - and Jack hated it, hated how little and scared he sounded, when he knew that Mac was the best damn agent on this Earth and that he never deserved this.

"I'm here. I'm here Mac, I promise." There were tears in Jack's eyes, and his heart was pounding so hard he was scared he wouldn't hear Mac if he talked again.

"S-sorry," Mac bit out, his breathing ragged and uneven - and Jack couldn't help but laugh, or sob really, his hand still trying to put warmth back on the blond's cold skin.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, hoss." The reassurance sounded empty to his own ears, but Mac smiled and that was the most important thing.

Then, his eyes closed, and Jack couldn't breathe anymore.

"No," he begged, shaking Mac as much as he could while still putting pressure on the wound. "Please kid, don't do this to me."

His tears were running freely along his cheeks, falling down to mingle with the blood still seeping from the atrocious stomach wound. Jack wanted to be angry - he wanted to think about the bastard that put the bullet here, wanted to wish he could revive him only to kill him all the more slowly, wanted to scream and fight and feel something other than the pure despair that took residence in his chest.

"Please, please, wake up," Jack sobbed to an unresponsive Mac, pushing his blond hair out of his face tenderly, "I can't do this without you."

The blood streaks he left contrasted sharply with Mac's pale skin. The kid didn't answer, didn't twitch, barely even breathed.

There were footsteps behind Jack but he didn't turn around - it wouldn't matter anyway. He was unarmed and if Mac… If Mac… It didn't matter anyway.

Someone touched his arm and Jack nearly elbowed them, their quick reflexes their only saving grace. Numbly, Jack noticed that it was a medic - that the other people crowding them were the rescue team he had called for, doing all they could to save Mac, but all he could see was the blue of his lips, the limpness of his body and the red that stained everything up to his hair, looking like it would never go away.

* * *

Jack hadn't slept in a long time. He had crashed, sure, but it was more bouts of unconsciousness than actual rest, no matter how much the team tried to convince him he couldn't go on like this. It was probably true - but he had no desire to go on, if it wasn't by Mac's side.

It had been weeks since the mission. _The_ mission, in which everything went to hell. Mac had survived, despite every doctors careful words to "prepare themselves for the worst" - the kid was stubborn like that. Unable to do as he was told, be it medical professionals announcing his death or Jack begging him to wake up.

Jack sighed, the dark hospital room his only witness as Mac kept his eyes resolutely closed. He was exhausted, and terrified, his body trembling slightly from the nervous energy coursing through it. Since Mac stumbled - since Mac _fell_ , limp and bleeding into his arms, the world felt like it was trying to drown him. The air was too thick, the spaces too crowded, and there was still _blood under his fingernails he was sure of it but he couldn't get it out-_

Jack bit his lips hard, hoping they wouldn't break this time. Riley would be sad.

He kept Mac's hand under his own, revelling in its warmth and the occasional twitches that told him his partner was _alive_ \- it was nothing short of a miracle, even if Mac would argue otherwise.

"J'ck."

The hoarse whisper startled Jack so bad he nearly screamed, until he met the two most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, aware and focused on him in a way they hadn't been since a bullet made its way to Mac's gut. Jack laughed, pressing the call button as he got up, hovering above Mac and barely holding himself back from hugging him to death.

"See?" Mac mumbled, "I woke up."

"Yeah," Jack breathed out, feeling like his heart might burst from relief, "thank you, Mac."

_Thank you for waking up, because I wouldn't have been able to carry on without you,_ he didn't say, but somehow, he felt like Mac understood all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> He's fine promise!!
> 
> I loved the prompt so much, it's one of my fav kinda trope so I hope you liked it too!!


End file.
